128538-road-to-free-to-play-part-ii-livestream
Content ---- ---- Cover blown.....thanks Tony. >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- 2) seems like the changes proposed for drop 6 are good, except for the sprint one, whats the reasoning behind this, and why not just up a little mount speed since they can be used since level 3 3) about the state of new raid we have to wait for drop 7 or no way to see it in 2015 4) can you say yes or no and i will be happy ¿ its drop 6 CONTENT wise bigger or similar compared to drop 4 or drop 5? 5)are we seeing any event prior to halloween, cause its so far away 6) can we see more more addons implemented into the original interface like you made it with junk it, like the group finder (like a post table for looking groups) or vincebuilds (changing gear, costume and las easilly) 7) are we seeing something to revive adventure queues, seems like those are death cause players tend to queue and being carried on dungeons skipping that step, meanwhile shiphands are still played as fast solo and money wise good content, but adventures seems to getting dust only visited for people on attunement. 8) anything to make warplots a thing, you only see one or two on contract day and even those days sometimes people seem to not be in the mood 9) sometime ago you said some devs were experimenthing with a war of the wilds prototype of battleground, any news on that? 10) please swear with the eldans as your witnesses you never will sell in the cash shop gear or unique damage/healing/tanking boosts 11) any incentive to make world bosses more desirable objetives, sometimes its hard to find a group Edited June 27, 2015 by Demonmanu | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why is this even an issue? MMO's tried several years ago to add their own voice comm to compete agains TS2. I don't know where those are now, but I know fo sure, that if someone wants to use this feature, one of the first choices is always TS. I personally have no idea why developers once again try to add those unsuccessfull feature into a game. Beside that, all my MMO experience long I gave the integrated comms a chance, and all were totally bull in different ways. So the main question is, why should the devs here work on this feature for the F2P launch and literally throw money and time away? Edited June 29, 2015 by Isnogut | |} ---- ---- ---- Its a question thread as far as I understand so I won't go into too much detail helping to explain my question as I don't want to invite a debate here. Voice comms is a technology hurdle that was hard to overcome in the past and has largely been the focus of external program such as TS. One only needs to see the competition in the market place of todays gaming options to see the "Ingame Comms" is a feature of many games as it helps to bring people closer together and enables a greater depth of game play, eg communication heavy content. So the question is two fold in nature, A) Is WS's future in communication heavy content requiring 3rd party programs moving forward at full speed. B) B given the difficulty in creating content that requires alot of communication and thus is not at the disposal of the everyday pugger and/or casual resulting in less people using said instancing, therefore will there be a move away from communication heavy content in the f2p future? A 3rd possibility arises, the partnership with a program such as TS, enabling in game comms on mass without compromising too much server hardware and $$ development. This option really does push the limits of current hardware knowledge so I might have it totally wrong the easy of undertaking this path. Edited June 27, 2015 by LordJJag | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I would be quite suprised, if Carbine is not going to use the standard rules of restriction. Like ingame cashand item, as well as slots overflow, and restriciton in the chat and ingame posting. Would be neat to learn detailed inforamtions about that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- All new information is in our AMA currently happening on reddit as I type these words. Thanks!!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- post ds raid new casual raid and new vet content (shiphand? adventure? dungeon, who knows?) | |} ---- ---- I definitely recall people asking for this (or for sprint to be removed, I don't recall which, but the idea was that holding down the shift key while out of combat was annoying) on the forums. I don't think it was a HUGE number of people though. | |} ---- Im on the forums everyday and have been since i beta, and I used to be one of the top 20 posters, probably doesn't mean much but i've never seen anyone ask for it. | |} ---- ---- Lemurian, I want to like your post, but it wont let me. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think that's a great idea. Once everyone's back in the office I'll bring it up and I'll try to at least do an unofficial write-up on my own if nothing else. | |} ---- ----